Secrets can't be kept, they Kill you
by The Night Owl Revolution
Summary: An Alternate Universe to Secrets are Secrets For A Reason. A zombie apocolypse can either change them or get them killed.What matters most is to survive. But how can they survive? After all, blood and swords can change a person. Scentern 2 some Indol and some Techstep may be there.
1. The never ending day

**Well…how many months has it been since the last Secrets are Secrets for a Reason book? 3 months? Wow…well here it is: I got inspired by Walking Dead, Highschool of the Dead and the Touhou Project's 'Priere' (Which is a beautifully sad song) to make this.**

* * *

"Eat Duck! Eat Duck! Eat Duck!" Pewdiepie chanted in his Let's  
Play of 'Walking Dead'. I don't think I can understand why he hates Duck so much. But I love it, regardless. And the way he says zombies into 'zambies'...I literally gush at the way he says. It is just so freaking cute.

"One more let's play. One more let's play." I muttered to myself once the video finished and clicked on the next video. It was around midnight and I should be asleep. After all, I did have to wake up early and head to school to rehearse for a play. After that video, I turned off the laptop and went to sleep. I was surprised I did that because usually 'one more' means '5 more'.

* * *

"Grab your weapon because t-There's something behind you, James!" I screeched and backed away from him. Well…I have two options: stay or run away. He's my friend. Best friend and I need him. Fine, I'll stay and turn to a zombie…

"Huh?" James Callway turned around and saw the zombies heading towards us. He backed away also and held me close.

The zombies stopped a few feet away from us. Music suddenly started playing and they started doing 'Gangnam Style'. What the-?

James and I looked at each other and Michael Jackson's 'Thriller' played.

'It's close to midnight...' And they suddenly started doing a choreography of the video.

Before the chorus came, James grabbed a gun and gunshot noises were heard. There were none left, "Musicals. Let's go! We have only a few more hours left."

"And cut! Great job everybody! Let's take five!" Mrs. Hallenstein said. We call her Heather though. She's the director of the play, 'End of time'

The play we're doing is about characters James Callway and Rachel Johnson (played by yours truly) who have to travel through movies and music videos and TV Shows in order to discover who they truly are. Since they woke up in a forest with no memory, they only had a strange device and here we are. Scene 25 Act 34. And yes, It's a musical and zombies are included. Since it was also in a time of a zombie invasion. (I never said it was for kids 13 and under, did I?)

"Great job and I love your acting." Mitchell Maroon (James Callway) said when I took a sip of water.

"Your great too, Mitchell!" I replied and just then Abigyal approached us.

"You both did great, guys!" She smiled as Mitchell put his arm around her.

"You did great too, Taylor Swift." Mitchell jokingly said as he kissed her in the cheek. In case you haven't noticed, they are a couple. They are so adorable that I wish I could have a boyfriend. Damn, I don't think I ever had one. But like I actually have one in mind: all of them turned stupid when they hit puberty.

I've gotta say: Mitchell and Abigyal are a good couple. Mitchell's more of a B+ student and she's a A+ student. She totally rephrases the stereotypical 'dumb blonde' if you ever meet her. And for Mitchell...he comes from a Italian family so I can't really think of any stereotypical there.

"And remember that song we had to sing: 'Shoot Me Maybe'?" I laughed.

'Hey a zombie bite me and this is crazy but here's a gun so shoot me maybe.' We all sang and laughed.

"My, what a great job on the makeup, Mark! Oh god...THAT'S NOT MAKEUP!" We stopped and turned around to see Heather backing away from Mark. I have to admit: her line was pretty much hilarious but no time for laughter. (Sadly...)

Mark's clothes were tattered and with blood. His face was pale and bloody and his eyes yellow and bloodshot. His steps were slow. His look is way too real to be done by the school's makeup department.

"KIDS! GET OUT NO-" Mark bit into Heather's neck and her eyes closed. Blood was everywhere and I felt like throwing up.

We all ran out the other way to the hallway, scared and panic. This was very unusual. Oh shit, no. This can't be true. We're in a real zombie apocalypse. No.

"Students please evacuate immediately. This is not an emergency." The intercom voice said and within seconds the students were pushing and shoving like New York at rush hour.

I saw a locker rattle with zombie sounds in it. A person must've gotten shoved into a locker when this happened. I've been shoved into those lockers at least once a month and now wasn't the time to investigate.

A zombie was just about to bite Abigyal when Mitchell grabbed her and he got bitten instead. Abigyal screeched in horror and I tried to pull her away. But she refused and soon enough got herself bitten. They both told me in unison before they were unconscious, "GO!"

I was about to go outside we bumped into Rayna. She looked really scared, "Delilah?"

"Yes, it's me, Rayna! We gotta go now." I said hastily.

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain later. Let's just go!"

We made it outside and despite the teachers, we ran out. We ran to a corner and pulled out my cell phone. I called Intern 2.

"Delilah?"

"Yes. I'm alive...and I'm scared. Please...just help me...I'm really scared." Was all I replied. I was desprate.

"What's going on?" Was his response.

"You got to be fucking kidding me. There are zombies!"

"Delilah...this is not scientifically possible. Look, there are flow charts-"

"Fuck flow charts! I'm telling the truth, god damn it! I'm coming to MyMusic whether you believe me or not."

"But what about scho-" I hung up.

"Let's just find a cab." Rayna suggested trying to calm me down.

I nodded.

He can get me so mad sometimes. I don't want a damn flow chart telling me that what I see isn't true. MyMusic was a 1 hour walk and a 25 minute drive. I chose life so I decided to hitch a cab. So I just have to find a cab. I called for a cab and they came in 10 minutes.

After telling them the address, we drove off. 27 minutes later, I tipped the cab driver and I was at MyMusic. Intern 2 might be really pissed off at me or he learned what I meant. I seriously doubt he turned to a newscast after my phone call. He'd take away my laptop for a month, possibly.

We walked inside and sure enough: Intern 2 sent me a death glare. Until he noticed the blood on my shirt: which I didn't notice until I had I know had the time to think. I hope it isn't Abigyal's or Mitchell's blood. Then I'll really throw up.

"Delilah...what happened?" He said finally starting to worry.

"I don't know exac-" The door suddenly busted up and a zombie pushed me to the ground. I tried fighting back but that zombie has some strength, "Help! Someone help! Get this freak off of me!" I kicked it on the face which gave me more time to back away but it grabbed my leg and I kept kicking.

There was a gunshot noise the zombie stopped struggling. I pushed the zombie off of my way to see it was Hip Hop. He grabbed my hand and helped pull me up, "What the hell happened?!"

"I-I don't know. One moment I was at the school auditorium, rehearsing for that play and the next a zombie bit our drama teacher, killed Abigyal and Mitchell and a few others. Then I got a cab and went here and it's all I know."

Scene closed the door behind her from a recording of MyMusic news and stopped when she saw me, my clothes now covered even more in blood and a dead zombie in the floor. She looked like she'd be scarred for life and I couldn't blame her, "W-what's going on?"

"Getting the hell out of here is what we should do." I replied.

Metal came out of the room and asked the question. But mostly asked why Rayna was here. So did Techno, Dupstep, Idol and Indie. I explained what happened and that we should just get out of here or team up and get supplies.

"I think it's every person to themselves! Like the Hunger Games!" Idol said and Rayna fangirl screamed with her.

"No...I think we should team up. The more people we have, the stronger we can all be." Intern 2 argued.

"Bwoop zwum wub." Dupstep aruged.

"That's right, Dupstep! Dupstep says, 'We should take a vote'." Techno translated.

"Okay. Who votes on teaming up?" I asked and Techno, Dupstep, Intern 2, Scene, Metal and I raised our hands.

"It's too mainstream to vote." Indie said.

"And it's too mainstream to get eaten in a zombie apocalypse. Your choice." I replied looking at him, signaling him he should vote.

"Okay, we should team up then. Like all video games, we better find supplies and weapons. There's probably a bus we can use." I said thinking about those Walking Dead Let's Plays I watched. And Intern 2 said they won't do any help.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Who said you're becoming the leader in this? If anything, I should be the leader in this." Metal said not feeling agreeable to me being leader.

"Well somebody's gotta do it! We can vote for a leader later because I'm pretty sure that if I can't finish the Hunger Games, I can't be a leader. I'm just taking this from video games that I watched and played. Anyway, let's just find what we got."

We got weapons from Hip Hop, canned food, water, pillows and blankets from Techno and Dupstep and money from Indie. That's perfect. We're getting more prepared than those zombies' video games! Now for transportation since in all of those zombie video games, transportation is important. And I can't drive but thank goodness I'm surrounded by legalized licensed drivers...I hope.

"Before we go, can I at least see if Tina is okay?" Metal asked.

"Okay. We can pick up more supplies while we're at it, then. But we need to steal a bus or something. I can't drive so anybody who drives should take turns like every 100 miles or so. Sounds fair?" I said and everyone nodded, "Okay so who's not gonna be a wimp and find transportation?"

Only Metal and Hip Hop agreed. They left the office with guns and came back minutes later with blood on themselves and the keys to an abandoned bus. Or at least I hope it was abandoned...The important thing is we found transportation. Right?

We carefully left the office with bags full of supplies and saw that there were a couple zombies lurking around. Soon it will be a hell. Scene kept staying by Intern 2's side refusing to look at the zombies. At the pace she's going, she's not gonna last long. (No offense to her. But I can understand why she should be afraid. Trust me, I'm screaming inside and just wanting to get shot in the head.) We were able to get on the bus and Metal agreed to drive first.

So here we are: on our way to our death or survival. We won't know if all of us will live. What's important is food, warmth, protection, weapons and not getting bitten. Oh and teamwork and being bitten is the first step to everything. I silently prayed that we were all gonna make it.

* * *

**I already made the first 5 chapters in advance so I might update them either quicker or the same like I always would…I'm regretting uploading this but let's see where this takes us. But please notice: everyone is a zombie apocalypse so there personalities may change. Some may go mentally insane, some become douche bags, some stay scarred and scared, some may be the same personality. Haha…I hope this doesn't suck.**


	2. No turning back

**Annabeth Everdeen**: Haha…trying to figure out who to kill off first to me is hard. Killing everyone off would be easier for me. I had to have a friend help me pick out who would die first.

**mermaid lauren:** Aw thanks so much! I hope it'll be great.

**MORGAN**: It's fine. I couldn't even tell if you were mad anyway. I was gonna say 'Maybe..but well it's expiermental so yeah.' But it's fine: at least you notice what you did unlike most people. J

**Icewolf14: **THIS..IS…A UPDATE! Sorry I couldn't resist

**Sorry for the long update: I had to finish a story, and do some other stuff. So enjoy chapter dos! (That was Spanish for 2)**

* * *

We arrived at Metal, Tina and Rayna's house and I found it surprisingly nice. It wasn't raided by zombies, yet or it at least didn't look like that. Metal looked at all of us before grabbing a gun and leaving, "Stay here until I say so."

"What are we gonna do?" Idol sighed when Metal left.

"We have to do something. At least for them." Hip Hop gestured to Rayna and me. I'm pretty sure that as long as you're 18 and younger, everyone will protect you. But by 18, 'See ya. Goodbye. Adios. Enjoy the adult world.'

"We'll look for a safe place and live there until we know what to do." Techno suggested as we all murmured in agreement.

"Do you think my mom's okay?" Rayna asked while the rest were having a conversation.

"I'm sure she is!" Truth was: I didn't know. But I hoped she'll be alright.

Minutes passed before Metal came back, trying not to act all depressed. He opened the car and was silent for a few seconds and by the silence: we knew what had happened. None of us knew how to comfort the now widower so we said nothing.

"Where's mom?" Rayna asked hoping that she was there somewhere. She's trying not to believe what the silence says but already tears were filling up. She just didn't want to believe what everyone was saying: only until her dad says so.

"She's somewhere better." Was all Metal could say before starting the bus and telling everybody but Rayna to get in the house and find whatever essentials we could find.

I entered the house and immediately my eyes cast out to a zombie laying on the floor with its head chopped in two. The blood was still pouring slowly...a blackish type of blood. It was disturbing as hell...Even compared to this hell would seem like a paradise filled with sunshine and rainbows.

Scene even looked like she was going to throw up at the sight of this but Intern 2 made her look away from the sight and into the kitchen.

The kitchen was where Tina's body lay. Shot in the head with a gun next to it, signifying that she was already zombified when Metal came. Or when she was bitten, she shot herself and her body just decayed anyway. I tried not to look when I grabbed the can goods, water bottles, medicines and whatever I could find but I couldn't help it. It felt like a sin to just take stuff but this is how it will be for the rest of my life so kindness or empathy will be unneeded.

We went to different rooms and gathered what we could on what was useful. We came back to the bus and Metal drove away silently. The silence was god-awful: like it was going to be choking me any minute by the rate. Even with the windows down, I still felt hot and like the air would just disappear any moment.

* * *

All I could do was comfort the broken Rayna and I know that One Direction wouldn't solve this. (Hell, I'd kinda miss them but I think the zombified them would be much better.) But she's lucky. She's 16 and got to live with her mom until this day. My mom died when I was 10 and I never said goodbye to her last day. We never said goodbye.

It was 100 or something miles later when Intern 2 suggested to Metal that he take the wheel. But Metal was too upset to actually pay attention to him. He didn't listen. He kept going despite Intern 2's polite requests.

"Metal, you gotta comfort Rayna at least. You're all that she has left. Or better yet, she's all you have." Intern 2 said to Metal hoping he'd get the hint.

"Alright. I guess I will." He said and pulled to a stop, making sure it was zombie free. Intern 2 quickly sat on the passenger seat while I got up and sat next to Scene: to let Rayna and Metal have some alone time. To talk things out and hopefully agree to stand by each other.

"Delilah, are you scared?" Scene asked me as she gazed at the window of the bus.

"Yeah...I'm terrified..." I admitted softly. What a beautiful sunset it was but it just meant: 'Sleep with one eye open when the moon rises for this might be your last day.'

"You're braver than I. Everything's going to be alright, okay?"

"Okay." I said simply. She looked so scared when she gazed at the window. Even her voice wasn't the voice I used to hear. She didn't seem like the Scene I used to know. But with the zombie apocalypse here (we should totally call the zombies something..Like the Walking Dead calls them 'walkers') the only thing we have for comfort is memories. Maybe she was just looking through them and wondered what the people she knew are doing.

"Are you alright?" I eventually asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried about what will happen to us." I knew that this was only part of what's in her mind. But she didn't seem like she wanted to tell us. Maybe it was the memories but she just didn't want to say it because it would seem selfish. But then again: there is much going on that you deserve a smack in the head for asking something like 'Are you alright?'

The bus suddenly stopped and we were in a deserted highway at night. Just fucking great! This is just so perfect right now. You know what? I might as well just shove myself in a bucket of bacon oil and be cast outside! (I'm being sarcastic if you're wondering.)

Intern 2 tried but he gave up in frustration, "We're on empty...somebody needs to be outside."

"I will," Indie stood up and looked at our shocked faces, "It's too mainstream to let a mainstream person get the gas. So I'll do it."

What? I will never get hipsters in devastations like this...better yet: I will never understand them anywhere!

Hip Hop handed Metal, Intern 2 and Indie a gun. They opened the windows and set the guns outside, in case a zombie comes by. Indie was given the gas and he walked outside, looking both ways like 500 times before stepping forward. Silence was heard since it was the most important thing we need besides breathing. We might even kill a deer if we find one because food eventually runs out.

The zombies (we need a name for them) and no animals came during those long few minutes and Indie quickly hopped on the bus. Hip Hop wanted to be the next to drive. Then would be Indie, Dupstep, Techno, Scene, Idol and back to Metal. It would be the same pattern.

"We should get some sleep...let's see what we got and what we can do. Like taking shifts." Techno suggested and we all agreed to it.

We had enough blankets and pillows for everyone. So we all wished each other good night and hoped, just hoped that we will be fine for tomorrow.

* * *

**Well…I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 2. Hopefully see you next chapter and I promise to include a bit of Indol there!**


	3. If I could I would

**hhcoolmv1: **Thanks!

**MORGAN: ** Haha what's the supposed to mean? Just kidding, I do know! I'm like really happy! They'll totally make my summer again. And maybe you over use them I guess?

**I was going to wait a few days more before updating but my good twitter friend Bribri29rox's birthday is today and she asked me to update this so why the hell not? Happy birthday Bri and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter I dedicated to you!**

* * *

"And why didn't you tell me before, Indie?" I heard one voice say silently to the darkness we have to call night. The stars and moon helped a bit though. We stopped near a field where it was only grass and you could see anything in a distance. I couldn't sleep and when I took a short walk with a gun at hand, I heard them. It sounded like Idol, mostly.

"I didn't know until now. Maybe it's everything that's happened. But no matter what happens, I'll love you." I know it was Indie.

So Indie confessed his love to Idol? Funny because next to Scentern 2, Indol has to be a popular couple or at least from what I read to fanfictions to YouTube comments. But why love at a time like this? I don't think there's time for a romance unless you really want comfort. Then I guess romance can make its way through. By now I found where they were but didn't interrupt them. I'll let them have their moment before going back to sleep.

"Then I guess we are together." Idol kissed Indie and that's where I let them be. Let them do whatever and say whatever. This may be the few nights they'll spend together.

"...And that's the last of it." Hip Hop said as he and Metal carried a dead body to a pile of 5 others.

We were in a school. It was the closest place we could find for shelter for now.. Hip Hop found it while he was close to out of gas. He went inside with Metal and they came back saying the coast was clear. They just killed about 5 people but had to carry the bodies of the people who shot themselves too.

The school was small: seemed like a preschool from the looks of it. Although you can easily tell by the drawings which just adds an insult to injury. It had only one floor and there were about 10 classrooms and an underground shelter. They never went to the underground shelter but are planning to. Hopefully there wasn't anybody down there.  
_  
'When I grow up...I want to help others.'_

'When I grow up...I want to be a teacher.'

'When I grow up...I want to take care of sick animals.'

There was a whole wall full of these 'When I grow up...' Pictures. There were so many of them. But all of them were at least stained with one ounce of blood. This just felt so terrible. These kids...who were young and oblivious to the world… I just wanted to get out of here.

I wandered around the school without any weapons (smart, huh?) Just looking at the paintings and trying not to break down crying. The classrooms had windows so I could see the inside.

"No! Please don't hurt my kid! Take me instead!"

The voice was a few classrooms behind me so I ran back to see what was going on. But I had to be careful on those blood stains on the floor.

"We won't hurt you...we're here to help you."

I finally reached where the others where and I saw a woman, clothes tattered and pale face, in a corner with her unconscious daughter. Her eyes: I can never forget. So frightened. So helpless and scared like a small puppy knowing it's about to be thrown off a river.

"The kid's bitten." I suddenly let the word escape out of my mouth. I tried putting a hand over my mouth but too late. Everyone was staring at me.

"And what makes you think that?" Glared Intern 2, expecting me to know better than to say that. (Manners don't mean anything anymore. Those zombie movies hopefully mean something.)

"She's...not...bitten...only sick..." The woman said gently releasing the girl from her arms revealing, a terrible gash on her side. She was bitten.

"We...we gotta shoot her..." Metal said to himself.

"NO! She's sick, I tell you! She'll be fine! See, she's waking up!" The daughter moved a little and opened her eyes. Her bloodshot eyes. We all stepped back. She bit the mother's neck, like a untamed animal. She gasped in shock before silence was heard.

"Shoot them now!" Metal said to Hip Hop quickly.

They both didn't want to kill them. Zombie or not, they were once human. So Dupstep did the surprising thing and shot both of them.

"This is a reminder." I said softly.

"A reminder of what?" Asked Hip Hop.

"I reminder of what's to become for all of us." Understood Indie who I guess decided to stop being a hipster since it could be dangerous. It would only be a memory.

They were about to protest when the door for the underground shelter was banging and banging. We all had only one thing in mind: 'Run the hell out of here.'

It was those damned zombies and we managed to get a head start by climbing into the bus and Indie starting the bus. We managed to drive off, leaving the zombies chase nothing but dust.

* * *

**Alittle Indol but hey, I'll try to make more next chapter if I can. So happy birthday Bri!**


	4. Change the fate's design

**Bribri29rox: **Haha no problem! Probably…I guess but well you did give me my first piece of fanart so how could I ever thank you?

**Guest: **Uh I already thought of that. That's what I'm basically doing.

**Morgan: **Pretty much!

**Annabeth Everdeen: **Probably but mentally, probably.

**Tomboygirlygirl14: **Thanks!

* * *

A month or so passed since life changed. You see so many things in that short period of time that's hard to describe. Killing zombies who were once...living human beings, and the change of personalities towards the people you love most. Some of them changed as hard as metal while others turned to fragile pieces of glass. It's still hard to believe the past is such a memory.

So far, we've been going in and out of locations. We never stay in the same place too long in fear of people raiding us. Basically it's been: camp, search for food, kill zombies, come back to camp, cook dinner, sleep, and get up before the sun comes to drive somewhere else.

Now that the laws of California, the Constitution and basically anything in the laws is now invalid, we've basically been driving at 24 MPH at deserted highways, steal anything out of empty supermarkets and I'd sometimes even sneak in a sip or two of alcohol when no one's looking. I just wanted to taste how good the drink that destroyed my family is. It tastes bitter but I still like to drink it anyway once in a while.

Even Metal and Hip Hop think that now's a good time as ever to teach Rayna and me how to drive. A few weeks ago Rayna was already taught how to drive and then me as well. She could drive well than me since she took driving lessons and it took me a while to learn everything. Especially since driving a bus is hard. But good thing vehicles are easy to find and I've mastered the techniques of hotwiring any vehicle. We'd all have to learn how to drive/operate any vehicle we lay our hands on. And thankfully: these people leave almost anything scattered around so I managed to learn on how to hotwire a car and work with every vehicle.

But please don't let me bring up on _how _to drive a car because you have to be like 1000 times more cautions with those little fuckers walking around and damages can be very dangerous. There are no more car repairs, so who would repair the car unless your partner or you is a mechanic. And who are you going to call for help if the car breaks down because of driving too fast and a zombie's in front of you?

Thankfully, all of us lived up to a month. With Metal's hunting and Hip Hop's knowledge of weapons and everyone else's knowledge of survival, we managed to live up to a month so far. But all of us…are dead…I know you'll be confused but what I'm saying is that all of us have changed so much that it's not even funny. Some have grown more scared, some have grown stricter, and some have just not changed at all or at least what they show us on the outside. I have no idea what I show but I honestly feel like I haven't changed at all.

But whatever we changed into doesn't mean we aren't forgetting our other family members.

I'm assuming my father's dead…I'm guessing my own best friend and everyone else I know is one of them now. Then again, most of them could never fight for themselves so I hope to God that the next zombie I kill isn't one of them. And of course the staffers never forgot their family members or friends.

But we watched too many zombie movies and know their members well enough. Traveling across the country just so everyone could find their family when they could be dead. Some cried and some stayed silent in those long nights. I wonder if some cried just because they were sick of this or the last words they ever said to them was just too painful to even remember.

I wonder if Metal and Rayna ever regret their last few words towards Tina. Did they say something terrible or nice? I honestly do not regret my last words towards my mother…probably because I can't remember it but I know I said something nice.

* * *

"We've got at least 10 minutes before they track our scents. Raid as much as you can. Meet back here in 10 minutes." Intern 2 said when Dubstep parked the bus close to a supermarket. We've been calling zombies 'they', 'it', and 'them' instead of zombies. Maybe because it's just too terrifying to say 'zombies.'

Being the smart ass as he is, Intern 2 decided to at least study these living dead creatures since they might help us defeat them. He learned that zombies are blind but navigate through sense and smell. He never knew how long you could morph into one of them or the symptoms of a bite but I doubt he'd ever want to know. One thing I gotta hate about him is the fact he refuses to go outside or fight. Well...he's helping us with the zombies by teaching us about them so I guess that's good enough.

"It's boarded up like always. Then this will be fun." I heard Metal say in the distance when I walked to the entrance. I heard the sound of an ax hitting against wood and the glass breaking. The front door was now open and easy to access. We all parted ways grabbing as much food as we could...well some of us.

Rayna and Idol browsing through the entertainment section, grabbing as much magazines as they possibly could. Hip Hop was grabbing cans as he went and hung around the DVD section and there was surprisingly a manga section so he hung around there. Techno and Dupstep were carrying food in a basket while making out around the CD section of the store. Scene was with them looking at the MCR CDs, who was in her own little world since she now can't be left alone. Metal and Indie were grabbing cigarettes, matches, knives and broke open a locked case that held beer bottles. As for me, I just grabbed a few bars of candy and sucked on a ice cream bar since I missed them so much. Candy isn't that hard to get but because ice cream melts...I would have to eat them instead of saving them for later.

(I keep praying we'll land in Mitsuwa where I can buy Capricos, artificial ice cream, which never melts because it's not made for melting.)

I was browsing toward the manga section with Hip Hop and stuffed a bunch of Fruits Basket, Black Butler, and Sailor Moon mangas when we heard a blood-filled scream.

We dropped the baskets we were carrying and ran to where the scream came from: Idol. She was cornered with Rayna by a zombie was covering her bleeding hand while Rayna was trying to aim a gun at it but just couldn't. So Hip Hop quickly grabbed his gun and pulled the trigger immediately without thinking. The zombie collapsed into the ground and that was the end of it.

"Rayna! Idol! Are you guys okay?" Hip Hop asked while the rest of the staffers ran towards Rayna and Idol.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." Rayna managed to reply but Idol didn't even say anything. She began sobbing, "But...Idol's been bitten."

Everybody fell silent. Idol was the first one to be bitten. She was the first one to be gone.

A few minutes later we grabbed our dropped food and headed back to the bus, where Intern 2 was waiting for us, "What happened to you guys? Is everything alright?"

"Indie...come with me. And bring your gun." Idol finally spoke in a clear and firm voice.

"But aren't you going to say goodbye?" Scene asked, her eyes beginning to water.

"Okay...I will. You have all been really great co-workers and it was nice working with you all. I really will miss you all but just really try to get through this. And I know we will all meet again one day." Idol hugged all of us and said some quick words. She even told me that she knew I was going to eventually become the leader of this group but too not let it go to my head. She waved goodbye to all of us and Indie followed her out of the bus and into a corner where we couldn't see them.

I knew that they both said some words and kissed. In a few minutes, we all heard a gunshot and Indie didn't come back until like a few minutes after. We didn't say anything and like Intern 2 predicted, the zombies were coming. I was told that I should start driving so I did. Techno told me to just drive until I found a safe place to camp for the night. So I drove with the dead silence as it soon felt like it was singing a song about how one of us would be next.


End file.
